A Way To Free Her
by DeMoKa
Summary: Fleur has a problem and Hermione really wants to help. The problem roots from Fleur's grandmother and heritage. Companion image located at my livejournal, click homepage in my profile


**edit: I noticed the italics didn't work and somehow Fleur's grandmother's named changed, so I've fixed that. **

**Anything in italics French, cause I'm lazy, don't know much French and don't trust Babelfish to give good translations. I hope you enjoy this fic cause it's my longest most exhausting one shot ever. **

A sudden fear grabbed Fleur as Hermione asked her the words that she had been dreading ever since they had started dating only a year ago.

Hermione had always been an understanding girlfriend, unsure herself when they first began experimentally kissing each other. Haphazardly at first, as you would expect from real people. Fleur had often laughed about the delusions the male half the population, well the whole population really, had about her. She was experienced; she was full of knowledge about sex, yeah right. Veela and hot to boot, but she was as virgin as Hermione when they met up with each other in Australia.

After finishing her wizard schooling in Beauxbaton's, Fleur had decided to take a year off to travel the world. Through Bill, who she had broken up with, but kept in contact with, she gained the knowledge that Hermione had been given the right to join the year above her to finish off her studies in Hogwarts early. Hermione was after all, a child prodigy. Much to Harry and Ron's opposition, Hermione had leapt at the chance. She had succeeded too, with flying colours. Her parents could not have been prouder. Dumbledore himself had a tear in his eye as he watched Hermione bid her farewell to her fellow students, both of the same age and older. In fact, he allowed Hermione, Harry and Ron to finish their goodbyes in his office as he felt that their relationship was much too special for the other students to look upon. Hermione was now ready to travel, promising the boys that she would return to watch their graduation ceremony.

Fleur had beamed when she conversed with Bill, as she remembered how much she been intrigued by the fiery bushy haired girl, though at the time could only think about the competition. However, even after leaving Hogwarts at the end of the TriWizard Tournament with a heavy sorrow from the horrendous events, Fleur had found her mind flitting back to thoughts of Hermione. Eventually Fleur had pushed it in the back of her mind as she didn't even get a chance to befriend the younger female; she decided that she would at least try to keep track of the trio. Bill was glad to stay in contact with Fleur. He, knowing that Hermione was eager to become independent, but was worried about her as much as he worried about Ginny, asked Fleur to watch over her while in Australia. Fleur agreed whole heartedly, missing familiar company. Hermione had been a little unsure of Bill's suggestion at first, but was secretly glad that she would not be alone.

From there, a friendship bloomed, then slowly and gradually a very anxious and babbling Fleur confessed one night that she had built up feelings over the younger brunette. Hermione had merely smiled and replied with, 'Oh god! I'm so glad you said it first, I didn't have the courage!'

So, a year from then, Hermione was holding Fleur's hand and looking her in the eye.

'Fleur? Hello? Earth to my girlfriend!' said Hermione loudly, snapping Fleur out of her reverie.

'Oh, je suis desolee, mon amour. I was far away,' apologised Fleur.

Hermione gave her a sceptical look, 'I know, but seconds before you had a terrified look plastered on your face. Did what I ask really cause such a stir of fear in you?'

Fleur dreaded their impending conversation, but decided that it was now or never.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh...

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone

To release me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ermione, I want to make love to you,' stated Fleur.

Hermione blushed, nodding and smiled at Fleur shyly, 'I know. I want to make love to you too. So... why haven't we?'

Fleur sighed, angry at her heritage and damned Veela blood. She ran a hand through her hair and looked Hermione in her eyes, trying to find understanding. It was all there, bared and ready. 'We've been going out for a year now, and I appreciate that you 'aven't tried to force me to 'ave sex...' she broke off, trying to find a better way to explain.

'Of course! I could never do that to you,' replied Hermione, wondering at the direction this conversation was going.

'The thing is... well, you know that I am Veela, my family is of old blood and...' started Fleur again.

Hermione cupped Fleur's face and stared at her hard, 'Fleur, baby, look. Whatever this is, I can take it. I'm an adult. Just tell it to me straight. What about you family? And what do they have to do with us having sex?'

'Idon'twantto'avesexuntilIamsurethatyoudon'tonlylovemebecauseofmythrall!' blurted out Fleur, blushing furiously and turned away.

'What?' came the dumbfounded response from Hermione.

Fleur felt a tear leaking from her eye, she was so afraid of Hermione's reaction.

Hermione frowned, 'Honey, you don't have to make up a story. It's okay if you aren't ready yet.'

'I AM ready! I've always been ready! I 'ave never been more ready for anything!' exclaimed Fleur.

'Then..?' began Hermione.

Fleur readied herself to tell Hermione her concerns, 'Ever since I was a little girl, my mother and grandmother 'ave warned me about my relationships being less than pure. They warned me to beware because since I 'ave Veela blood, I would be irresistible to anyone, despite they think it might be their own will. I just don't want you to be dragged into a relationship with me and then we both find out that you were merely under my thrall.'

Hermione's mouth was open, but there was nothing coming out of it.

'As stupid as I know it sounds, it's true. 'Ermione, when you got your letter from 'Ogwarts, did you think it was a 'oax?' asked Fleur.

Hermione shrugged, 'Yeah, I guess I did at first. Alright, but, don't you trust me?'

'I love you, I want you to know that, but I can not be sure that you loving with your own will. All my life, I've had to keep boys at arms length, lest their parents complain to mine because I was supposedly seducing them,' replied Fleur.

Hermione gave a snort of anger and placed her forehead against Fleur's. She inhaled Fleur's scent, 'How could they even suggest that you'd do that?'

'I don't know, but Wizards traditionally kept away from Veelas, let alone half-breeds,' replied Fleur, grateful that Hermione was remaining calm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby

(baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no (no)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pressed her lips against Fleur's gently, hoping to take away her lover's worries.

'That's because they are all as ignorant as the muggles that they condemn,' stated Hermione, brushing her lips against Fleur's again.

Fleur groaned, feeling Hermione push against her, their tongues coming into contact, dabbing and licking. Hermione backed her up against a wall, not breaking contact at all, still eagerly caressing Fleur's body. Fleur rolled her hips to tease Hermione and gasped in pleasure as Hermione started sucking and nipping her neck. Fleur tilted her head up to allow Hermione better access to her creamy skin, neck, shoulder and ear. Hermione treated all areas with equal attention. Meanwhile, Fleur reached down to hold Hermione's waist and hooked a leg around to keep Hermione as close as possible.

However, in the spur of the moment, Hermione's right hand touched the front of Fleur's pants, who immediately jumped and held Hermione at arms length.

'Shit... Sorry, Fleur. I forgot. I... Maybe I'm too horny for my own good,' muttered Hermione, annoyed at breaking the mood.

Fleur sniffled, 'Non. Mon amour, I am the one who should be sorry. I should trust you more. I know this, but you need to give me time. Is that alright?'

Hermione nodded, though a little sullenly. Fleur sighed, wishing that she could just be happy and trusting so that they could, well, show their love physically. They hugged and broke apart, Fleur to the shower and Hermione to get a drink from the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------

If you wanna be with me, baby

There's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

I gotta like what you do

----------------------------------------------------------------

'How can I prove that I am not merely under her thrall?' mused Hermione, sun caressing her skin with a gentle heat.

She rolled over onto her back and gazed up at the clouds. She shut her eyes and ran over her memories of what she had researched about Veelas. There had been no record of any man nor woman trying to show that they weren't affected by Veela thrall. Well, although Hermione had hated Fleur during the TriWizard Tournament, but eventually became ensnared by her charm and real intelligence. Hermione had to admit, even with her hatred, she had lusted after Fleur a little. She had revealed this to Fleur and Fleur had only shushed her and hugged her tightly.

Hermione wondered if she really was madly infatuated, she still felt that she had her wits about her. She didn't feel any different with Fleur within or not a close proximity, meaning that she thought about Fleur even when she wasn't in the room. She wondered how anyone could not be all starry eyed when they're in love. It just wasn't humanely possible, but it seemed to be the only way to prove her love. However, Hermione wondered why it would seem so unbelievable to anyone as really, Veela charm didn't affect women as much as it caused men to become blithering idiots, though some like Bill, weren't affected too severely. Fleur had told her only people with a strong constitution could be around Veelas and still keep their ability to speak in full sentences.

Hermione smiled to herself as she felt a soft body lay next to hers, a hand running over her back and on her neck, steering her face towards Fleur's lips. Kissing very deeply and fully, they grinned into the kiss and nuzzled each other's necks, enjoying the gentle breeze and warmth of the sun. Fleur moved over Hermione, hovering over her face, hair dangling down to cause Hermione to wrinkle her nose in preparation of a sneeze. Hermione turned her head, 'Choo!'

Fleur giggled and kissed Hermione's neck, rubbing her nose against Hermione's cheek and ear.

'Do you want me to cook for you tonight?' murmured Hermione, lips brushing against Fleur's ear then momentarily focussed on her eyes.

Fleur kissed Hermione softly in reply,' That would be wonderful.'

'English, French or Italian?' inquired Hermione, shifting her leg and hand rubbing Fleur's thigh.

Fleur gasped at the sensation and moaned into Hermione's hair, 'Italian would be very nice.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Gotta rub me the right way, honey

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Come, come, come and let me out

----------------------------------------------------------------

Declaring that she did not require any assistance, Hermione left Fleur to her thoughts as she prepared dinner. Fleur rested her hands on the side of the ratty old couch, lowering her head to rest on them. Hermione had suggested that she paint while she cooked. The basement was the location of Fleur's getaway, her own room for all her creative talents. She had been so grateful that Hermione encouraged her pursuit of the arts, where previous boyfriends had seen no reason for her to have any hobby at all. Fleur sat up, gazing at her currently blank canvas. She doubted that she would get truly dirty, but donned a painting smock none the less.

She seized a medium sized brush, opened a pot of cobalt blue paint and dipped the brush in. She flicked her wrist, splattering blue across the edge of the canvas. She then placed it in the water tray and picked up another brush, smaller than the first and dipped it into the red. She did a rough sketch of a lion. She rinsed the paint brush and dipped it into a golden yellow pot. Several streaks later she had a simple yet powerful piece before her eyes. The colours swirled in front of her, sending her into a daze. She closed her eyes, not wanting to feel anything, or rather just anything but the sorrow she felt right now. Maybe she wasn't meant to be with Hermione. Or maybe, her grandmother's haunting warning was stronger than she thought. She thought back to when she was younger, when her grandmother was first telling her of such sorrows of Veelas, part or full blooded.

'_So you see, my little flower, you can't trust any man with your heart. Not until I've met and approved of him_,' said the gracefully aging Leala.

A 10 year old Fleur was giggling as she replied playfully to her grandmother, '_Don't be silly G rand-mère ! I do not like any of those silly boys that run around our neighbourhood! They smell awful!_'

Leala Guichard merely smiled in a sad sort of grandmotherly smile, she ran her hand down Fleur's long golden strands. She murmured a strange sort of chant, Fleur gazed at her grandmother in awe. Both of them were glowing gently, Fleur gasped in wonder as she felt herself rise into the air. She soon returned to good old mother earth with a plop.

'_Grand-mère! What just happened_, ' exclaimed Fleur, eyes wide and bright.

Leala felt a burden lift off her chest and she smiled a genuine satisfied expression towards her eldest granddaughter. _'One day I shall tell you how I met your Grand-père. I will explain everything to you when you find someone you love_, ' replied Leala, no longer feeling a dread.

Fleur rolled her eyes, _'Sometimes I feel that you never tell me anything!_ '

'And zat iz ze beauty of learning different languages,' Leala laughed in English.

She sent Fleur on her way to her English lessons with her grandfather.

'Grandmère. I must speak with 'er. She must 'ave placed a spell on me when I was younger,' mused Fleur, recalling her peculiar walk in the garden with her beloved grandmother.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The music's playing and the lights' down low

One more dance and then we're good to go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur raced upstairs, but had her breath taken away as she saw the living room decorated with levitating scented candles, dimmed lighting and a wondrous aroma emerging from the kitchen. Hermione poked her head out from behind the dining room door, 'I'll just be a minute. You wait right there, I'll come and get you.'

Fleur sat down, gaze at the many different coloured candles, taking a moment to sniff each one, savouring the various fruity scents. She heard a click and the love song compilation she had made for Hermione for their first date played, the first track being Lifehouse's "You and Me".

Hermione opened the door and held out her hand to Fleur, 'Mademoiselle, your dinner awaits.'

'Ermione! It's beautiful mon amour!!' exclaimed Fleur, kissing Hermione.

Hermione beamed as she really felt she had put all effort possible into the thought of decoration. It was simple, but elegantly so. Nothing overly lavish, just the right sparkle in the lights while at the right dimness, rose petals lining the edge of the dining table and a three pronged candelabra as the centre piece. She had spent a whole half hour on each crystal glass in the previous week when Fleur had thought that she was reading. The table cloth was ivory white and the silverware shimmered.

She wondered if Fleur was satisfied with her wearing her sky blue vest and her black jeans. She wasn't scruffy looking but she always wondered if Fleur would prefer her in more of her own style of clothing. Currently Fleur was wearing her favourite light coral summer dress. However, it wasn't a going-out-to-eat dress, so Hermione put her mind at ease as Fleur gave her shoulder a loving squeeze, 'What is on your mind, ma chere?'

'I was wondering if I should change,' replied Hermione.

Fleur shook her head slowly, 'I like you in this shirt, especially with the vest. Or... unless you are hot, I can help you out there...'

Hermione felt a pleasant shiver down her spine, 'I would love to take you up on that offer, but then your dinner would get cold.'

'Indeed. Let us eat your lovely meal then,' said Fleur, kissing Hermione's hair.

Hermione pulled her chair out for her then disappeared back into the kitchen. She re-emerged with two steaming plates of mouth watering tortellini covered in a mix of béchamel and Bolognese sauce. Fleur was alarmed at one moment, then realise Hermione had charmed her hands to be temporary heat resistant. Never the less, as Hermione placed the plates in their rightful positions, she kissed the tips of Hermione's left hand. Hermione smiled, seating herself across from Fleur. They had opted for a medium sized dining table, believing that they would never hold large lavish parties in their apartment. 'Taste it and tell me what you think,' suggested Hermione, gesturing to start eating.

Fleur poked a piece and was about to place it in her mouth as Hermione let out a loud "OH!". She quickly placed it back down. 'Oh I'm sorry Fleur. I just forgot to pour the wine,' apologised Hermione, waving her hand to signal Fleur to remain seated.

Hermione retrieved the bottle of fine Bordeaux red Merlot. The fact that it originated from her home country warmed Fleur's heart. Fleur swirled her half filled glass and inhaled the scent, a heady sweet aroma. She smiled with a slight curve of her lip. She sipped a bit and leant over the table to kiss Hermione's cheek then lips. They tasted the fruity essence mingled with each other's tongue. Hermione smiled shyly and then returned to eating. The meat was of melt-in-your-mouth quality and the sauce Fleur enjoyed heartily, 'This is absolutely delicious. Just like you.'

Hermione, despite herself, blushed at the added comment. She grinned, taking the last bite. Fleur finished soon after, watching Hermione sip her wine. 'All good, love?' asked Hermione, gazing at Fleur over the edge of her glass, brows raised.

Fleur inclined her head, 'Why, of course. Except one little thing. Our glasses appear empty. I must remedy it.'

Hermione got up and leaned over to kiss her gently, 'No, you stay right there. That's my job.'

She refilled their glasses. 'Are you full? Would you like dessert now?' Hermione inquired.

Fleur thanked her for the refill, 'That would be wonderful. What is it?''

Hermione charmed the dishes and cutlery into the dishwasher and charmed the dish of Zabaglione scattered with soft, ripe figs to greet Fleur. It landed softly on the middle of the table, the candelabra was levitating overhead. It was enough for two. The two silver spoons indicated that they were going to share. Fleur's eyes lit up, she did enjoy well prepared desserts and well, Hermione wasn't likely to disappoint. However, first, as in French tradition, Hermione had provided small blocks of lemon sorbet. Fleur beamed at the thought, she rolled her tongue over the refreshing icy block. Then they dug in. Hermione grinned at Fleur's eyes closed while savouring the taste.

'I guess you like it. I had it imported from Italy, Luna has a relative over there,' stated Hermione.

Fleur noticed a distinct alcoholic taste, 'Mademoiselle, if I wasn't so sure of your character, I would think that you were trying to get me drunk!'

Hermione just averted her eyes playfully and replied with, 'What? Me? Trying to get you drunk? Never!'

Fleur teased her by seductively taking a spoonful in her mouth and retracting it very slowly, mming. 'Tease,' muttered Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight

Baby, baby, baby

(baby, baby, baby)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur only raised her brow in reply and smiled, as Hermione described it, like a cat with the creme de la creme. Both of them were a little tipsy now, having finished the bottle. Fleur was rubbing her foot against Hermione's leg and thigh. The half eaten dessert was forgotten, and soon they were both on the couch. The cool, smooth leather made Fleur hiss at the contact. Hermione straddled her and was kissing her fully on the lips, occasionally tugging at the bottom lip. Fleur rolled her hips against Hermione's instinctively, and then Hermione's hands roamed under her dress. She stiffened, immediately killing the mood. She stopped. 'Je suis desolee, 'Ermione...' she began, Hermione cut her off with the turn of her head.

Hermione sighed, still not facing Fleur, 'I'm sorry. I ruined your night. Well, I HAD aimed to make tonight enjoyable for you, but I guess I just HAD to ruin it.'

Fleur felt tears prickle her eyes as she grasped Hermione in a hug, kissing her cheeks and forehead. 'I want you too... Ah! I remember now. I think that my grandmother may be able to 'elp us out,' Fleur exclaimed, grasping Hermione's face excitedly.

Hermione extricated herself from Fleur's painful grip, rubbing her jaw, 'What...?! We're gonna ask your... grandmother about this?'

Fleur nodded, 'Oui. Before I came up, I was playing with my paints; I remembered in my childhood, my grandmother had acted quite strange. She was warning me against boys, and well, I 'ave this sneaking suspicion that she cast a spell on me.'

'Isn't that illegal?' inquired Hermione, screwing up her brow trying to recall any history of spells by grandmothers on their grandchildren.

Fleur shrugged, 'I 'ave no idea, but I doubt it was to 'arm me. It may be the answer to our... my problem.'

'OUR problem,' agreed Hermione.

Fleur gave her a grateful, but waning smile. She yawned slightly. Hermione gazed at the clock, 'Wow. It's 10:00 already. Do you want to turn in now?'

Fleur nodded, 'Mm, but we must shower.'

'Oh yeah...' replied Hermione, a little sad at the fact that they were most likely going to shower together, but unable to touch each other comfortably.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no (no)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was first in the shower. They shared showers as it was quite spacious. At first it seemed impractical, but Hermione soon got used to the idea and really, they had adequate space to access the toilet and sink. Fleur lagged behind, mentally battling whether or not to follow Hermione straight in. She ended up wasting so much time pretending to choose which nightgown to wear and then exclaimed at leaving her towel on the line. Entering the bathroom, she gazed at the outline of Hermione, enticing her to join her. By the time she entered the shower, Hermione was rinsing her hair, and then emerged to dry herself. Hermione somewhat knew why Fleur took so long, but appreciated the fact that on her way out, Fleur kissed her deeply as if in apology.

Hermione brushed her teeth, gazing at Fleur's silhouette. Fleur's lean body was enticing her to jump back under the warm massaging water, but she knew she shouldn't, not now. She didn't realise that her own body had a similar effect on her lover. She spat, rinsed and stretched. She admired her straight, perfect teeth, yes, having Madam Pomfrey unwittingly fix her teeth would live ever so comfortably with her forever. She noticed Fleur giggling at her as she towelled herself dry. 'What?' asked Hermione in a mock annoyed tone.

Fleur caressed her jaw, 'You're so cute sometimes.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed Fleur the toothpaste, 'Yeah, yeah. That's what Ginny and Luna say when I blush at them talking dirty to each other in front of me.'

This time, Fleur's eyes widened, 'They do?!'

'Oh yeah, most of the time, either to bug me or to tease her brothers,' replied Hermione.

Hermione was also first in bed and had the cover up to the base of her neck. Fleur slipped in and snuggled into Hermione, but did not dare to do anything else. Hermione was content to wrap an arm around Fleur and fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

If you wanna be with me

Baby, there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

Come and set me free, baby

And i'll be with you

--------------------------------------------------------------

'So... You think that your grandmother can help us out?' asked Hermione for the hundredth time.

Fleur gave her a funny look, 'Is there a problem, mon amour? Is this making you uncomfortable? You can stay 'ome if you want.'

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I should be here with you.'

"Here" was at Fleur's grandmother's house, a dear little cottage only 10 minutes drive from the Delacour mansion. It was decorated with flowers all around the front garden as if to emulate picture book fairytale cottages. There was a smooth clear cement path up to the front door from the small dirt road leading to the cottage from the mansion. Gabrielle often visited her grandmother and vice versa, so it was determined by Mrs Delacour and her mother that she live fairly close.

Fleur reached for the doorbell which played a melodious little tune.

Leala Guichard opened the front to hear a small gasp from Hermione. Hermione quickly closed her mouth, but already the not so old looking lady had set her eyes upon her. Then her gaze flickered at Fleur and her mouth broke into a smile, only then did a few tell tale wrinkles about the eyes and mouth appear. The embrace of the grandmother and granddaughter was so intimate that Hermione felt like a down right intruder. However a loving smile from Fleur calmed her inner turmoil. ' _Grandmother this is my lover Hermione. Please speak English with her. Her French is limited at the moment_,' explained Fleur.

Leala sized up Hermione before replying with, 'She iz younger zan you, your lover. She zeemz intelligent and I think zat she would like for me to invite you boz in for tea.'

She smiled warmly at Hermione, winking at Fleur. Fleur rolled her eyes, she could just tell that her grandmother was going to play around with them.

'Merci beaucoup for having us...' began Hermione.

'Leala Guichard, but you may call me Grandmuzzer, just like Fleur,' replied Leala, instantly liking the imperatively well mannered British.

Hermione returned the smile, 'Merci.'

'Now, I am certain zat I know why you are 'ere,' started Leala, but she was soon interrupted by a loud shriek of excitement.

'Soeur!' screamed a running Gabrielle, leaping at Fleur in a hug.

Fleur captured Gabrielle, 'Petite soeur! Mon dieu! You've gotten heavier!'

Gabrielle extricated herself from Fleur's hold, frowning,' That is NOT a very polite thing to say Fleur! 'Ermione obviously 'as not 'ad enough of an influence on you!'

'Wait a minute! Are you zaying zat you knew about 'Ermione before I did?' asked Leala sternly.

Gabrielle visibly cowered in her grandmother's prescience. She began to babbled frantically, switching between phrases of French and English, 'Oui, I mean non! Er... _Just today! _Please Grandmother!_ Fleur told me not to tell you_! '

'And I expect you, my dear to tell me! It would 'ave zaved me from all zis confusion,' declared the old woman.

Fleur gave her an inquisitive look, 'Confusion, Grandmother?'

Hermione was interested too, as it seemed to apply to both her and Fleur in a sense.

Leala gave them a curt nod, 'Oui! I, Gabrielle and your muzzer 'ave been experienzing your lusts and ze... orgazms.'

Hermione felt the blood rush to her face at a million kilometres an hour. Before she fainted she heard Fleur gasp, 'Mon dieu!'

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, only to hear Fleur muttering angrily at Gabrielle. '_Why is this happening? I do not recall you phoning me and informing of this_!' Fleur hissed at her sister.

Leala placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder, '_Do not speak to your sister like that. I told her not to tell you. It's been hard enough trying to help her block out your strongest emotions, let alone block it out from myself!_'

'_How is this possible? Tell me what is going on!_' demanded Fleur.

Hermione let out a groan, her head felt funny. She reached back and discovered a lump. Fleur gasped and ran over to her lying down on the swing seat. 'Ermione! 'Ow are you feeling, mon amour?' inquired Fleur, removing hair from around Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes darted from face to face, 'Um. I think was I having a nightmare but we seem to actually be on your grandmother's porch and your sister is here too. Um... Kill me?'

Fleur let out a short laugh from pure tension. 'Ah, 'Ermione. Please. Let's go wash your face, hm?'

'Okay,' agreed Hermione groggily as Fleur helped her to her feet.

'_I was actually expecting Fleur to faint_,' commented Leala to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, '_So does this mean you're going to teach Fleur to stop "transmitting" her feelings? I sure would love to stop feeling so horny all the time!_'

Leala let out a groan, '_I told you! If you try hard enough you can block out most of it!_'

Gabrielle looked at her grandmother with a funny expression, '_But I can't help it! It over powers me every time!_'

_'This is worse than I thought,_' muttered Leala to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Gotta rub me the right way, honey

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Come, come, come and let me out

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Did you grandmother actually say that she, your mother and your sister actually felt what you have been... feeling?' asked Hermione, wiping her face dry.

Fleur gave a dejectedly little nod, 'Oui. I think so. I can't imagine why though, besides the fact that we are Veela, but I don't remember anything like this ever happening before.'

'Has your grandmother told you anything?' asked Hermione.

Fleur slapped her forehead, 'That's right. She was about to tell me. Let's go back. My grandmother has a lot of explaining to do.'

Leala was seated in the living room, with two ready chairs for Hermione and Fleur. Gabrielle had disappeared. 'Where's Gabrielle?' questioned Hermione.

Leala raised a brow, 'Did you really want 'er to be 'ere for zis converzation?'

Hermione blushed furiously. 'I didn't zink zo,' added Leala curtly.

Fleur stood up angrily, 'There is no need to be rude grandmother! If you can not tell us anything then we shall leave!'

Hermione pulled her back down gently. Leala nodded at her in acknowledgement, 'Excuze my crispness but really. Zis iz all my fault. When Fleur waz younger, I waz worried about 'er, zo I cast a zpell on 'er. It 'az worked, but more zan I 'ad intended.'

'Why is it whenever Fleur feels... aroused, that you, Gabrielle and Mrs Delacour feel it also?' asked Hermione hesitantly.

Leala sighed, 'It zeems zat our Veela blood 'as connected us. Ze zpell must 'ave been strengthened by zis.'

'_You placed a spell on me so that you could monitor my sex life_?! Is this why I 'ave been so hesitant?! You did this to me?!' raged Fleur, in total disbelief.

Leala's glare was furious but she managed to keep her voice level, 'Non. I did not wish to monitor your zex life. The zpell waz zo zat I could make zure zat the one were with would be suitable. And she iz, but you 'ad to come zee me firzt. I 'ad wanted you to introduce your amour to me and you finally 'ave! The spell was meant to end after you and 'Ermione arrived, but it zeems to ztill be zere. I do not know why.'

'I can't believe you did this! Father, I can understand, but my own grandmother? You are also Veela, you should understand that I took your teachings to 'eart and NEVER once considered 'aving sex or anything of the sort until I met the one. My one is right 'ere, 'Ermione Granger and I feel so 'eart broken whenever we 'ave a romantic moment because so far it 'as lead to only confusion and 'urt! Take the spell off me grandmother! It is torture!' yelled Fleur.

Leala's concern was clearly written all over her face and she felt absolutely helpless. She wished she had never even considered trying to control Fleur's life. She should have just trusted in her intelligent and strong willed granddaughter.

Hermione placed her hand gently on Leala's slightly wrinkled one, 'Is there a cure? Is there treatment? Can I do anything?'

Fleur's pacing was distracting, but Leala thought back to when she had found the spell in one of the books in the library. Presently she could not think of anything. She shook her head sadly, 'Je suis desolee, my children. You can only go 'ome and... zee if ze zpell 'as broken.'

Fleur nodded gravely to her grandmother as if to say 'I shall see you again' and grabbed hold of Hermione's waist and Side Along Apparated them back to their home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Oh whoa...

My body's saying let's go

Oh whoa...

But my heart is saying no (no)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur had apparated them to the first room that popped into her head, her room of comfort and safety, the basement.

'Fleur...' began Hermione, but she stopped short as Fleur burst into tears.

Hermione grasped Fleur, who clutched at her desperately, afraid that if she let go, Hermione would disappear forever. Fleur sobbed into Hermione's shoulder, 'Don't say it! Please don't say it! I can't live without you! Please don't leave me!'

Hermione gasped, did Fleur think that she only stayed with her for the potential sex?

'Don't tell me all this time you thought I am with you so that I can have sex with you?!' exclaimed Hermione in disbelief.

'Non! I did not say that! But now, surely you would not want to be with me, ' cried Fleur.

Hermione kissed Fleur's cheeks, eyes and lips, 'I love you for who you are, your brain, your personality, your laugh, your beliefs AND you body. I love YOU Fleur Verity Delacour! I couldn't love anyone else!'

Fleur's eyes widened, 'Ow did you know my middle name?'

'Gabrielle told me, she phoned once to ask how you were, but you were in the shower,' explained Hermione.

'Je suis desolee. I'm so sorry. 'Ermione, can you really still love me even after this?' asked Fleur earnestly.

Hermione kissed Fleur deeply, kissing away her tears. She lifted Fleur up and held her, walking over to the sofa; she sat down with Fleur in her lap. The pent up tension and worry from the entire day's event and talk with Fleur's grandmother just disappeared. This time was for them and for them alone. Fleur kissed Hermione as if she were the air around them, the vital oxygen to sustain her life. Hermione's hands were busy caressing Fleur's body to assure her that she loved her body and soul. Not just one or the other but both.

-------------------------------------------------------------

If you wanna be with me, baby

There's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression

I gotta like what you do

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur sat up to straddle Hermione, legs curled around the younger woman's body. They French kissed, tongues touching, dancing and swirling around each other. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and pulled herself into Hermione as close as possible. She began to suck on Hermione's neck, worship her ears and nibble on her shoulder. Hermione rid Fleur of her bra, gently nipping her lobe with her teeth. Fleur's thoughts were racing at a million kilometres an hour, it was happening; it was really going to happen this time. Then, she had an idea, which may ensure the end of the spell, or so she hoped.

'Can I make a request?' asked Fleur, voice laced with lust.

Hermione moaned at Fleur's fingers dancing at the front of her jeans, thrusting her hips forward, 'Yeah, shoot.'

Despite the fact they were alone, Fleur leaned in again and placed her lips against Hermione's ear. Hermione's ear grew bright red, but she nodded, agreeing that it was their best bet. Fleur rolled her hips against Hermione and kissed her again, probing deeply.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was about to do. Sure, she fantasized about it, especially ever since she and Fleur bought their house together, but she didn't think it would happen during their first time. What was the cheesy line? Oh yeah, wine them, dine them and sixty nine them. She shuddered at the feel of Fleur's breath on her skin. She positioned herself over Fleur's lower half. She ran a finger down Fleur's inner thigh and Fleur did the same to her. A tingle of excitement ran through her, she only hoped that she could please Fleur.

Fleur and Hermione began to undress each other, pants first, then tops. As Hermione had already removed Fleur's bra, she was licked a nipple in joy. She grinned when Fleur giggled. Then she sucked on the other one and Fleur rewarded her with a moan of longing. Naked and ready, they looked each other in the eye and licked, sucked and nuzzled each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------

If you wanna be with me, baby

There's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

Come and set me free, baby

And i'll be with you

-------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder what they are doing right now,' murmured Gabrielle to herself.

Loud shrieks of ecstasy echoed in the halls of the Delacour mansion and in the little cottage of Leala Guichard. Mr Delacour rushed to his wife's side in a panic then was in a complete shock as he found her flushed and looking very seductive.

Gabrielle gradually stopped shuddering; the wonderful feeling had over powered her. She felt way too hot and very much in a need of a cold shower.

Leala opened her eyes and thanked whoever would listen, 'Well done, my child. Well done.'

Her knuckles were white from gripping the armchair's sides. She had partly transformed in during her... little shared episode, leaving claw marks on her favourite chair. She growled in annoyance, _'I think it is time Fleur learnt Occlumency_.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

Come, come, come and let me out

-------------------------------------------------------------

'I think we broke the spell,' murmured Hermione into Fleur's wonderful smelling mane.

Fleur chuckled, 'Oui. I do believe we did. Hopefully my little sister is alright. I trust mother and grandmother were strong enough to block it out.'

'Somehow I doubt it,' whispered Hermione, she herself was shocked at the intensity and volume of Fleur coming.

Fleur blushed and kissed Hermione on the nose, 'Je t'aime.'

THE END

**Enjoyed it? Review then please! ;)**


End file.
